iWant Her
by MyGlowingEyesXXX
Summary: Sam loves hanging out with Carly, but she feels slightly awkward around her, she makes her feel so strange. She finds out she's not the only one who feels this way,when she goes over to Carly's house. Warning Femslash occurs
1. Chapter 1

BTW- iCarly does not belong to me, but I do have a pretty awesome chinchilla

This is Femslash (even though Sam's SOOO not femme) and If that offends you, you probs shouldn't read this, m'kay

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

iWant Her

"It's raining again" I said, turning to face my best friend, "What do expect, it's Seattle" she answered. I reached for the popcorn off her lap.

I was in Carly's living room, watching TV, sleeping over _again_. It didn't matter though, I'd be here anyway, even if my mom cared and wanted me home with her, I'd still want to spend all my time with Carly, she was my life.

"Freddie's coming over for rehearsal around five" she said softly, probably expecting me to make a clever remark about the dweeb, which I obviously would.

"You should've told me before I ate" I said while getting off the couch "I think I'm gonna hurl".

I started going through the fridge, looking for some ham, she always has some, probably for me. I wasn't really that hungry, well yeah I was, but the reason I got up was so I didn't have to sit that close to her anymore, my stomach was twisted in knots, and she was talking about Freddie, not a good combination.

Moments like this remind me a girl like Carly would never like me, she likes _boys_, and I don't think she likes Freddie, because she does not and will never, but he'd still have a better chance than me, being a guy and all, If I was a guy I'd already have her, but I'm not and I do not want to be one.

I sighed. "Are you okay Sam?" she turned her head to look at me with her dark chocolate eyes

"Um, yeah, I'm fine" I smiled, she could always make me smile "You've been standing there for five minutes staring at nothing" she said, with a cute know it all attitude.

At first I almost started blushing until a sly smile crossed my face "Why, were you watching me Carly Shay?" now she blushed.

Before she could answer, Spencer burst in the apartment with some weird robot statue. "Look what I found!" he shouted.

God, Spencer can be loud, but it's also really amusing, and a great distraction. "I can't _believe_ someone would throw this away" he shouted, _again_.

"It might be because it smells like a dead possum" Carly replied, "I wonder what a dead possum would smell like" Spencer wondered out loud. "Fine I'll go put it back, happy?" "Yes" Carly answered back sarcastically, she was so cute when she talked like that.

I sat down next to my best friend while we giggled about her brother's antics for nearly five minutes. When we started calming down, her head was resting on my shoulder and my head was resting on hers. Our hands were together, fingers intertwined. I swallowed; my heart was beating so fast. I started thinking about getting up so she wouldn't notice me drooling over her, when she looked up at me through her full eyelashes, and something incredible happened.

She kissed me. At first I was stunned, I didn't know what to do or even really what was happening, I felt like I was stuck in cement. After a split second passed and I figured out what was going on, and I kissed her back. My head was spinning but my body was spinning faster. I put one hand in her soft hair, and one on her hip, and pulled her in closer to my body.

I slid my tongue into her mouth, and heard her moan. I felt myself shiver in pleasure. Her body was small but curved in the best ways, and I felt things I had never felt before. I separated from the kiss and started kissing her down her neck, her skin was so soft, I ran my hand up and down her torso feeling where her middle was smaller and her hips were fuller. I moved back up to her lips, but our positions had changed, she was leaned back into the couch and I was on top of her straddling her with my legs on opposite sides of her body.

I moved my hand to her boob, and lightly stroked it back and forth, it felt like lightning was striking my crotch or something, almost like my heartbeat, only between my legs. She looked like she felt good too, her eyes were half open, she was smiling up at me, her back was starting to arch, and the feeling got stronger, I started breathing really heavy. I fumbled trying to get her shirt off, she moved foreword so I could. Once I had it off she unhooked her bra.

I looked down at her boobs, they were small and rounder near the bottom, I bit my lip and smiled, as I moved down toward them and licked her left one from bottom to top and my mouth decided where it should be. I sucked on her, while my other hand was on her other side, until I felt the urge to put my hand further down. Hesitantly I slid my hand down her body and under her skirt.

While I was doing this, Carly started to take my shirt off, so I stopped and helped by putting my arms up. She giggled, "You're not wearing a bra" "I know" I said flirtatiously as she unbuttoned and unzipped my khaki board shorts.

I got up to take them and my underwear off, when I looked over at her she was pulling her skirt up and pulling her hot pink underwear down. I was instantly on top of her again, only this time my leg was in between her legs. I could feel her pounding in the same places as me as we rubbed up against each other getting faster and louder until we both shivered, our bodies relaxed and our legs wet from each other. We both laid back, and smiled while we looked at each other. I didn't talk because I couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't kill our awesome buzz.

And then Freddie walked in.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Dun dun dun… I won't write anymore of this if you guys don't like it,

But I definitely have a part two thought out,

Also this is my first _official_ piece of work so don't kill me if it sucks…

Also(_again)_I tried really hard to write this in character for Sam, I hate the word "boobs" especially when trying to be sexy, (ugh the sacrifices I make) but I feel like it's something she would say, or think, so I had to keep it in


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own iCarly, and my chinchilla is still awesome

If girls being in love and kissing offends you AVERT YOUR PURE EYES!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

iWant You to Understand

I felt the pit of my stomach suddenly groan in pain, and my heart beat a million times faster than it's supposed to.

"OH MY GOD" Freddie screamed. He looked disgusted, and, although my strongest feeling was fear, the fact that this somehow disgusted him made me angry. I looked over at Sam, and saw the terror written all over her face. She looked like she was afraid of _Freddie_. I laughed in my head at the absurdity of the thought.

I looked over at Freddie again, he didn't look disgusted anymore, just shocked, kind of like a lost puppy. I felt my empathy for him rebuilding and interfering with my better judgment, as it had so many times before. "Freddie…" I started, but what could I say? It's not what it looks like? It _is_ what it looks like, that's the point.

He stormed out of the room. I felt conflicted. I looked over at Sam, who was now covered by the cashmere blanket from our couch. She looked annoyed, but understood. "Go" she said "Deal with Fredork's problem, I'll just watch TV and eat some leftover ribs". I giggled "How can you be thinking about ribs!" "How couldn't I?" she responded "With all they're meaty goodness".

I was already relaxed thanks to Sam's never ending hunger as I walked into Freddie's apartment and onto his balcony. "Hey" I said as I stepped out of his window. "Hey" he responded "I didn't think you'd come to talk about it" he said coldly. "Why not?" I answered, confused and feeling like I was being insulted. "Aren't you going to see how _Sam's_ feeling" he answered sarcastically. Trying to ignore his jabs, I continued "No, there are ribs at my place, _ribs_. I think she's in heaven". "You know, this is the same place me and Sam kissed" he said. "And me and you kissed just a couple of feet away on my bed" he continued matter of factly. I wasn't angry, I knew Freddie well enough to know he was really hurting, and lashing out.

So I continued the open, sensitive conversation. "She told me she didn't like it very much" I said "When I asked her afterwards". He looked up "But we weren't going to talk about it again!" he asserted. "We are now" I replied. "But don't take it personally" I added "I don't think she likes boys" I felt strangely calm releasing the unspoken burden I'd felt about Sam for years now. "What about you" he turned to look at me. "I like boys" I said "and I like girls too, but I like Sam more". "Me too" Freddie added solemnly.

I was on the couch watching some show about a guy and magic hamster, eating ribs covered in Carly's favorite yellow blanket. She was probably talking with Freddie about how she made such a huge mistake, and must've gone completely insane. I sank into the couch and my chest was hurting, thinking about how she doesn't want me.

While I was starting to feel more uncomfortable than I've ever felt before, Spencer walked in. "Hey Sam, any reason you're naked on my couch" He asked calmly. This pain was making me feel moody. "I'm thinking about joining a nudist colony" I replied with attitude. "Oh, maybe you could do that… somewhere else" he answered still calm. My feelings exploded "HOW DO PEOPLE FEEL THIS WAY? WHY WOULD THEY WANT TO? WHY WOULD ANYONE BE WITH ANYBODY IF IT"S GOING TO END IN THIS GOD AWFUL PAIN?" I pulled my hair as I hyperventilated. "Did you have a ten minute relationship and break up while I was gone or something" he chuckled.

I thought out loud again, not paying attention to Spencer "Why would she do that to me, lead me on like that? It's obvious she doesn't like me but why'd she do that? Now I'm gonna remember it everytime I see her, and I won't be able to pretend anymore". "You'd need to talk to Carly to know for sure" Spencer spoke reassuringly. I forgot he was there. I felt really embarrassed knowing that he knew about Carly, or me liking girls in general now that I thought about it. I got dressed as he smirked and went to his bedroom.

Carly walked in. She was smiling, and I smiled back. Like I said, that girl could always make me smile. I was about to tell her all of the things I just thought of when she kissed me. It was deep and tender, and our tongues were intertwined as she put her hands on my hips. Slowly she ran a hand under my shirt and over my boobs. She didn't say it, but she didn't need to. Everything was okay. I returned the favor and ran my hand under _her _shirt over _her _smooth skin and knew somehow, this feeling was worth anything I might feel later.

"Guys" Spencer shouted from his room. "Can you do that… somewhere else, you're really loud!"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Alright, I really appreciated the feedback so THANX! ^^

I know this one didn't have as much smexy but, PLOT HAPPENS srry. T_T


End file.
